


Il resto non conta

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, knight!Edo, knight!Lauro, un pochino di angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: "Dovere, dovere, è tutto un dovere in guerra" sbuffa l'altro dentro l'elmo "Famo che per oggi non ce stanno brigate, non ce stanno guerre, solo io e te".Ed è una pazzia, Lauro lo sa, ma non vuole certo dire di no. Dovesse scoppiare una battaglia all'istante, lui non si muoverebbe di un millimetro.[Au in cui Lauro e Edo sono due cavalieri di armate nemiche]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 7





	Il resto non conta

**Author's Note:**

> Ho davvero temuto di finire questa fic per Natale, divisa come sono tra i mille impegni, il troppo studio e vari alti e bassi. But here we are!
> 
> Ringrazio sempre le splendide personcine del fandom che mi incoraggiano sempre e tutti coloro che leggeranno. Un grazie speciale poi a Lisa che mi ha supportato tantissimo per questa fic (e per tutte le altre, grazie bby tvb) e a Steph per avermi dato l'ispirazione per questo titolo❤
> 
> Detto questo, buona lettura, spero che questo au vi piaccia.

Lauro passeggia sotto la tiepida luce del sole, che illumina l'armatura di riflessi argentei. Dalla fessura nell'elmo ammira il lago davanti a sé, una distesa di acqua ferma, immobile, con alcune anatre che si muovono in essa, lentamente, dandosi la spinta prima con le zampe palmate poi con le ali. Lauro quasi la invidia la calma innaturale di quel lago, pare un sogno, una visione lontana. Ormai la sua vita è carica di battaglie, guerre e allenamenti. Non si ricorda nemmeno cosa voglia dire sentirsi in pace.

Un rumore alle sue spalle lo sorprende e si ritrova a sfoderare una freccia dalla faretra e a tendere la sottile corda del suo arco verso un alto albero. Solo dopo alcuni secondi si accorge del passaggio di un capriolo, saltella innocente, estraneo in un campo di allenamento per l'esercito.

Per Lauro è abitudine anche questa, stare sempre sull'attenti, prepararsi a qualsiasi cosa, ad ogni mossa improvvisa anche dal più vicino dei suoi amici. Si contano sulle dita di una mano le persone di cui si fida e comunque non si stupirebbe se da alticci gli facessero un'imboscata, anche solo per scherzare!

Arco e freccia alla mano, Lauro coglie l'occasione per esercitarsi: assottiglia lo sguardo, un punto preciso sulla corteccia del pino il suo bersaglio e scaglia la sua prima freccia, che si infilza nel legno, un colpo quasi perfetto.

Anni di esperienza, anni a seguire le direttive del suo comandante, a imparare tecniche e strategie, il campo di battaglia la sua scuola e il nemico il migliore incentivo: ormai conosce l'arco meglio della terra che calpesta.

Uno stormo di uccelli si libra nel cielo, seguito dal tipico suono di trombone che spinge i cavalieri ad uscire dalle rispettive tende ed iniziare l'allenamento. 

Non c'è momento che passano senza allenarsi. "Il nemico è imprevedibile, non bisogna mai farsi trovare impreparati" ripete il comandante e non si può fare altro che obbedire.

Lauro scocca allora un'altra freccia, che cade proprio sopra la precedente, in linea retta.

"Bel colpo" esclama una voce alle sue spalle, una voce nuova per Lauro, che si volta attento, sulle difensive, un'altra freccia già pronta e gli occhi sgranati.

"Oh oh oh" commenta l'altro, abbassando la mano di Lauro, che però non abbandona la presa sull'arco.

Ora riesce a vederlo, è un cavaliere come lui, l'armatura bianca non mente. Ha lasciato il suo destriero, un cavallo nero di prima classe, ad un albero dietro di loro, con ancora le bardature indosso. Un mantello blu copre le sue spalle e arriva fino alle ginocchia, lo fa apparire quasi come un giovane principe, fuggito dalla sua reggia per qualche ora di ozio.

Ma c'è una ragione per cui Lauro non è ancora riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo dal misterioso cavaliere e la colpa è di quei suoi occhi verdi, che luccicano come le acque di quel lago, illuminate dai raggi del sole o forse luccicano proprio quanto il sole. Lauro è attratto come a calamita, sente che potrebbe vivere nel verde chiaro delle sue iridi.

"Di che armata sei?" Domanda Lauro, che ha ben chiare in mente le sue priorità e no, tra queste non c'è levare l'armatura all'altro…no no.

"Importa davvero?"

Lauro ha sempre odiato chi ad una domanda risponde con un'altra domanda ma questa volta ne è inspiegabilmente... affascinato. C'è qualcosa in quel cavaliere, un qualcosa di magico e vorrebbe solo scoprire cosa si cela dietro a quei pezzi di metallo, dietro quegli occhi verdi.

"Dovrebbe" replica, alzando il viso in tono di superiorità, l'armatura cigola appena, seguendo i suoi movimenti.

"Dovere, dovere, è tutto un dovere in guerra" sbuffa l'altro dentro l'elmo "Famo che per oggi non ce stanno brigate, non ce stanno guerre, solo io e te"

Ed è una pazzia, Lauro lo sa, ma non vuole certo dire di no. Dovesse scoppiare una battaglia all'istante, lui non si muoverebbe di un millimetro.

"Cavalier Manozzi, per te Edoardo."

"Cavalier De Marinis" Edoardo lo guarda male "Ehm... Lauro"

E si stringono le mani, ancora coperte dalle manopole di metallo. Nessun inchino o reverenza, era da anni che Lauro non si trovava a fare una presentazione così spontanea e naturale. Un sorriso compare sulle sue labbra e ringrazia quasi di avere l'armatura per nasconderlo.

"Te allenavi?" Domanda Edoardo, l'accento romano che fa sentire Lauro davvero a casa.

"Du tiri con l'arco"

"Bene" replica, prendendogli l'arco di mano e tirando subito un colpo sul tronco davanti a loro, senza nemmeno prendere la mira. La freccia cade proprio sopra le altre due tirate da Lauro "Ti sfido".

E Lauro non può che sorridere a quella proposta, all'idea di una sfida, di un gioco, come quando da piccolo suo fratello lo allenava così e passavano le ore a tirare le frecce su un vecchio bersaglio di legno, fino a quando il polso non iniziava a dolere.

Lauro si riprende l'arco e tira un'altra freccia, su un albero più distante, tiro potente, dritto, un paio di foglie cadono a terra appena la freccia raggiunge la corteccia.

"Ce credi se te dico che prendo quell'albero là?!" Domanda Edoardo, indicando un tronco ancora più distante, sembra impossibile colpirlo.

Lauro gli passa l'arco e una freccia e lo guarda con gli occhi che brillano, ammirazione o curiosità, non sa nemmeno lui cosa sia, sa solo che non ha mai guardato così nessuno, nessun altro.

Edoardo questa volta prende la mira con attenzione, polso teso quanto la corda dell'arco e la freccia fende l'aria fino ad arrivare fino all'albero prestabilito. Lauro spalanca la bocca, cercando di trattenere una qualsiasi esclamazione.

"Tocca a te, lo stesso albero"

Lauro deglutisce, la saliva sembra quasi pesare in gola, e si appresta al tiro. La freccia vola dritta, prosegue verso la giusta via e...

...E poi precipita, finendo nell'erba, ai piedi dell'albero. Lauro la guarda sconfitto.

"Viè qua, non me piace vincere facile" scherza Edo, mettendosi alle sue spalle e stringendo il suo polso con una mano. Lo guida così, gli fa piegare appena una gamba e lo spinge in avanti con un piede. Lauro sente il respiro dell'altro rimbombare contro il metallo, se lo sente addosso, anche se ci sono le armature tra loro. 

Si lascia guidare, abbandona le sue certezze e lascia che sia l'altro a insegnargli come impugnare quella freccia, una freccia che conosce meglio di se stesso.

E il colpo va a segno! Lauro si volta sorridendo, come un bimbo al suo primo canestro, alla sua prima vittoria. Edoardo gli dà una pacca sulla spalla, un cigolio che scuote il silenzio del lago, e poi si allontana. 

Lauro vorrebbe soltanto risentire il corpo dell'altro su di lui, non se lo spiega, ma nessuna vittoria in campo nemico lo ha mai fatto sentire così bene.

......

Il tempo passa veloce, il cielo si colora di nuove sfumature, mentre l'aria diviene sempre più fresca, sempre più pungente.

Hanno passato le ore a sfidarsi con le frecce e poi con spada e scudo e ora sono distesi sull'erba, il cielo sopra di loro pare immenso e loro piccoli insignificanti puntini davanti ad esso.

"Hai mai fatto il bagno qui?" Sussurra Edoardo, rompendo il silenzio.

"Nel lago intendi?!"

"Sì, che è? Un problema?"

Lauro si ricorda che appena avevano messo su l'accampamento in questa zona il comandante aveva detto alla brigata di non avvicinarsi, non si sa mai quali sorprese potesse celare...  
Ma per oggi non ha importanza.

"Certo che no" risponde allora, balzando in piedi. Neanche lo sente il peso dell'artiglieria che ha addosso.

"Così me piaci" lo incoraggia Edo, sfilandosi rapidamente l'armatura e a Lauro l'idea di piacergli lo rende elettrico, inspiegabilmente orgoglioso.

Edoardo parte dall'elmo che cade a terra in un attimo, rivelando il suo viso, un viso perfetto, così diverso da quello burbero, sgraziato dei suoi compagni nell'esercito. Sopracciglia quasi inesistenti delimitano una fronte ampia, solo qualche ruga su di essa. La pelle chiara, pare quella di uno svedese, e i capelli disordinati, di un biondo scuro particolarmente bello. Gli occhi ora sembrano ancora più luminosi, ancora più veri, specialmente quando si piegano all'insù, seguendo il profilo di un ampio sorriso. Ha degli zigomi incavati, taglienti e ancora una volta a Lauro pare di avere davanti un re, un uomo dal sangue blu.

Pezzo dopo pezzo, l'armatura cade a terra e Lauro ammira ogni parte del corpo di Edo: gli addominali scolpiti, le braccia forti, le mani dalle dita sottili, callose... c'è qualcosa di magico nel seguire i suoi movimenti, il modo in cui spogliandosi sembra divenire sempre più vivo, quasi un dio sceso in terra che cerca di mimetizzarsi tra i volti degli umani, tra le loro insicurezze che però non gli appartengono.

'Che bello' si ritrova a pensare 'è proprio bello quanto i suoi occhi, quanto la sua luminosa armatura'

"Non vieni, Là?" Gli domanda Edoardo, ora coperto solo con dei pantaloni aderenti in stoffa. 

Lauro sorride e si toglie l'elmetto, lasciando che questo ragazzo, questo misterioso cavaliere, di cui non conosce la storia né la provenienza, soltanto il nome, lo veda. Spogliarsi delle armi è un atto simbolico per un cavaliere, significa molto di più, significa fidarsi completamente.

Si leva anche il resto dell'armatura, rimanendo soltanto con gli stracci sporchi che indossava sotto. Lauro lasciava sempre che la sua ricchezza, la sua luce venisse fuori in battaglia, con le sue gesta diveniva ricco, amato, ma davanti ad Edoardo sentiva di non avere bisogno di un'armatura, di un cognome importante o delle mille vittorie alle sue spalle.

L'acqua è fredda, così fredda che a Lauro basta immergere un piede per sentire i brividi fino ai capelli.

Si volta a cercare Edoardo e lo vede prendere la rincorsa e precipitarsi in acqua, un tuffo ed è completamente bagnato.

"Vieni Là! Se sta da dio!" Esclama alzandosi in piedi e ributtandosi nelle acque del lago.

Lauro è ancora lì, fermo immobile sulla riva a fissare una ranocchia che saltella indisturbata su un paio di rocce nel fondale ed emerge con un gracidio. Ha troppo freddo anche solo per immergersi fino alle ginocchia, figuriamoci per raggiungere Edoardo.

Lauro alza gli occhi e si accorge che è Edoardo a correre nella sua direzione, cerca di dimenarsi ma anni e anni di allenamento non servono a nulla davanti all'impegno con cui l'altro lo travolge, fino a spingerlo nel lago.

"Ahhh è gelata" urla, emettendo versi di cui in situazioni normali si vergognerebbe.

"Su non ti lamentare" gli sorride Edo, dandogli un'altra pacca sulla schiena e poi spingendolo nuovamente in acqua.

E Lauro non ci pensa neanche più a lamentarsi, ha le mani del cavalier Manozzi sulla schiena e non potrebbe stare meglio.

Ride un attimo e si piega indietro e, d'accordo, può stare pure meglio. Ora è appoggiato sul petto di Edoardo con la schiena, che con una mano lo tiene ancorato a sé e riesce quasi a sentirla dentro la calma, la felicità che quel lago gli trasmetteva prima.

Si sente a casa, come quando passava le ore nel suo giardinetto a Roma, con sua madre e il fratello e i problemi sembravano non esistere.

Ecco lì, Edoardo che sa della sua città.

"Ce credi se te dico che non ero felice così da tempo?" Rivela Lauro, che ormai si sente pronto a spogliarsi anche dei pensieri nascosti nella sua anima "Le vittorie in battaglia so' soddisfazioni, sì, ma non me fanno sentì mai così... così me stesso"

Edoardo sorride, passa una mano tra i capelli dell'altro, su e giù, e Lauro si trova ad alzare lo sguardo, a cercare quegli occhi verdi, magari in essi può trovare le risposte che cerca.

"E domani? Domani che succede?" Domanda, passando le dita sulla gamba dell'altro. Sono in una strana posizione ora, Lauro seduto tra le gambe di Edo, che lo stringe da dietro e l'acqua a bagnarli fino al petto.

"Domani te allenerai come oggi e proverai a tirà una freccia su quell'albero da solo" scherza Edo, passando le dita lungo la guancia dell'altro.

Si è creata una nuova connessione tra i due, una cosa che Lauro non saprebbe spiegare nemmeno se volesse e no, non vuole. Sa che la sua razionalità rovinerebbe tutto, vuole solo vivere questo momento di pace e sperare di rivedere Edoardo. Vuole almeno un altro giorno così.

"Poi però te devo far vedè che ci so' riuscito, a colpire quel tronco"

"Laurè" sussurra, voltandosi per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi. Si avvicina al suo volto e resta così, a due centimetri dalle sue labbra e ad un secondo dal cuore.  
"Domani pensa a questo"

E si baciano, si baciano ancora e ancora. Lauro si sente come quando ha indossato l'armatura per la prima volta, ha trovato il suo posto, l'unico posto in cui vuole stare. Vuole danzare leggero sulle labbra dell’altro e non sentire più il peso dell’armatura, dei suoi pensieri e della vita che sembra inghiottirlo.

Sa che continuerà a pensarci, ad Edoardo e al modo in cui lo bacia, non solo domani o dopodomani, vuole pensarci fino a quando non avrà l'occasione di rivederlo.

"Questo nun sarà un addio" sussurra Lauro, lasciando un altro bacio a stampo sulle labbra dell'altro.

"Me pare 'na minaccia così" scherza Edo e annuisce soddisfatto quando vede le labbra di Lauro piegarsi in un sorriso. E’ un sorriso nostalgico, uno dei suoi, ma è così bello.

“E’ una minaccia, Cavalier Manozzi” 

…...

Appena usciti dall’acqua un silenzio irreale li circonda, sembrano essere i loro occhi a parlare mentre lentamente indossano un pezzo di armatura dopo l’altro. Non hanno ancora smesso di guardarsi, nemmeno per un istante. Il cielo stellato sopra di loro sembra molto più cupo, l’aria fredda che passa nelle fessure del metallo e graffia la loro pelle ancora umida sa di addio.

Lauro vorrebbe davvero poterlo minacciare, rapire, fare qualsiasi cosa per trattenerlo a sé e gli sembrano quasi pensieri stupidi, ma infondo la sua sanità mentale l'ha persa da quando Edoardo lo ha sfiorato. 

“Guarda che passo a vedè se hai fatto centro con la freccia” lo avvisa Edoardo e Lauro vorrebbe davvero crederci, vorrebbe che qualcuno gli giurasse che tornerà davvero.

“Ti aspetto”

…….

Lauro macina passi e pensieri, di frecce su quell'albero lontano ora ce ne sono quattro eppure Edoardo ancora non è tornato a vedere i suoi progressi, a baciarlo di nuovo.

Si sente quasi uno stupido a camminare in tondo attorno a quel lago, a credere che magari appaia dalle acqua con il suo mantello blu, quasi un supereroe, quasi un dio.

Il comandante gli fa cenno di tornare all'accampamento e Lauro guarda il lago sconfitto, un altro giorno senza Edoardo, ormai sono passate due settimane senza di lui.

Pure le stelle in cielo sembrano brillare di meno.

..... 

Una luce in lontananza.

Silenzio e poi un urlo a spezzare la quiete.

Tutto i cavalieri si alzano dalle tende e con le rispettive armi in mano escono in battaglia. L'odore di fumo pizzica le narici di Lauro, che sente il polso tremare appena l'aria fredda della notte lo travolge e un suo compagno crolla a terra trafitto da una freccia.

È un'imboscata.

Lauro inizia a camminare rasente al suolo, come gli aveva spiegato il suo comandante e cerca di avvicinarsi abbastanza da vedere il nemico, non vuole sprecare nemmeno una freccia.

Presto si accorge che i nemici sono in pochi e mal equipaggiati, in pochi possiedono un destriero e non sembrano possedere armi di grande qualità.

"Voi, andate verso il lago e attaccate chiunque cerchi di raggiungere l'accampamento" li guida il comandante, impartendo ordini determinato, impassibile come sempre.

Lauro dopo anni e anni in brigata non ha mai visto quell’uomo incerto, nemmeno per un istante. Preferirebbe rischiare la vita più che restare fermo senza un piano, forse non è la mentalità migliore ma è quella che li spinge alla vittoria, ogni volta, anche in campo nemico.

Così Lauro con un gruppo di altri cinque cavalieri si dirigono lungo le sponde del lago, un silenzio irreale li circonda mentre in lontananza stridono lame e si susseguono urla.

"Guarda là" fa cenno Matteo, uno dei cavalieri, spingendo Lauro ad assottigliare lo sguardo mentre una freccia si adagia sulla corda dell'arco.

Da dietro le loro spalle arrivano due uomini vestiti di una vecchia armatura, mentre contemporaneamente arrivano una decina di cavalieri, spuntando tra le cime degli alberi.

"Sono troppi" sospira un cavaliere, indicando i nemici, mentre da dietro un arbusto osservano i loro movimenti.

Due cavalieri escono all'improvviso, riparati dagli scudi, con lance e spade a precedere i loro movimenti. 

Bastano però un paio di colpi e i nemici sono già a terra.

Quello che non si aspettavano era però la mossa di un altro gruppo dei loro avversari, che avevano visto Lauro e i suoi compagni tra le fronde e ora li stavano attaccando con tutti i mezzi che possedevano.

In poco tempo Lauro si trova inginocchiato a terra, le mani di un'uomo della brigata nemica a spingerlo verso le acque del lago. Lauro sente il respiro mancare, mentre piano piano si trova con la testa sommersa, si dimena ma non riesce a muoversi, non riesce a liberarsi.

Vede tutto nero, sempre più nero, l'aria nei suoi polmoni sembra scarseggiare sempre di più e gli sembra di poter contare i secondi che lo separano dalla morte.

Poi improvvisamente riesce ad esalare un respiro, e ancora uno. Con tutte le forze rimaste cerca di aprire gli occhi, le mani del nemico non sono più su di lui e l'acqua non gli bagna più la pelle.

Pensa di essere già morto, magari questo sollievo non è altro che il paradiso, ma il sangue e le grida attorno a lui lo riportano alla realtà.

In poco tempo è di nuovo lucido, così lucido da accorgersi della scena più assurda di sempre. La brigata nemica sta fuggendo senza un chiaro motivo, richiamato dalla voce di un cavaliere poco lontano, una voce forte ma stranamente familiare, che però Lauro non riesce a udire chiaramente.

"Che succede?" Domanda Lauro, osservando la ritirata.

"Quel cavaliere laggiù ha iniziato a richiamarli, deve essere un comandante" risponde un suo compagno.

"Tu stai bene?"

Lauro non si prende nemmeno il tempo per rispondere, un pezzo di stoffa appoggiato ad un albero ha catturato la sua attenzione. Un pezzo di stoffa blu per l'esattezza.

Con una immane fatica si dirige ad osservarlo e capisce che quello che ora stringe tra le mani è un mantello. 

Nessuno della brigata ne indossava uno simile e Lauro ne è più che sicuro, quello è il mantello del cavalier Manozzi.

..... 

È notta fonda, si sentono solo le cicale e il rumore del vento tra le foglie degli alberi. Lauro stringe al petto il mantello di Edoardo, continua a guardarlo come se da un momento all'altro potesse così farlo apparire lì, di fianco a lui.

Di notti insonni ne ha passate centinaia, diviso tra l'ansia per la battaglia seguente e i mille pensieri che tormentavano la sua mente, senza lasciargli via di fuga. Ma questa sera è diverso, Lauro ha il cuore che batte impazzito ogni volta che avvicina il mantello al viso e non riesce a smettere di pensare a come Edoardo, un cavaliere di un'armata nemica, lo abbia salvato.

Si sente debole e non perché ora non indossa l'armatura: ha toccato la morte con un dito e non può neanche ringraziare il suo salvatore e magari abbracciarlo. E magari baciarlo di nuovo. E magari...

"Lauro?"

Una voce risuona forte nella notte e Lauro balza immediatamente in piedi, ignorando i quattro compagni con cui divideva la tenda.

In un attimo è già fuori, a cercare di capire da dove provenga quella voce inconfondibile.

"Edo" sussurra Lauro, continuando a camminare, allontanandosi dall'accampamento, con il mantello dell'altro ancora stretto tra le mani.

E poi lo vede, lì, a due passi dal lago, il viso scoperto, solo il pettorale a luccicare alla luce tenue della luna.

"Edo" ripete Lauro, precipitandosi tra le sue braccia e stringendolo sempre di più. Vorrebbe togliergli anche quel pezzo di metallo dal petto e sentire il battito del suo cuore contro il suo. Vorrebbe restare così in eterno, il resto non conta.

"Edo" sussurra ancora Lauro, che non sa più bene per cosa lo ringrazia se per averlo salvato, se per essere tornato, se per averlo appena baciato.

E in quel bacio c'è tutto, ogni suo pensiero nel buio della notte, ogni sua gioia in campo nemico, ogni sua paura. Si sente come se finalmente avesse vinto, non una battaglia, ma la guerra.

"Edo" sussurra, quel nome quasi una preghiera sulle sue labbra e poi lo ribacia "Ti amo"

E Lauro non è certo di sapere come amare davvero qualcuno, ha amato soltanto le persone dopo averle viste allontanarsi da lui o abbandonarlo in battaglia, ma Edo ora è lì con lui e lui, lui lo ama per questo.


End file.
